


On the Riverside

by Lothiriel84



Series: Dante's Prayer [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little girl picked another pebble and threw it into the river.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Riverside

The little girl picked another pebble and threw it into the river. Far away a church bell tolled the hour.

“It’s midday,” she murmured, staring at the sunlit water. Feeling her friend’s eyes on her, she turned around and laughed. “Stop looking at me this way.”

“You’re beautiful, Beatrice. Do you know it?”

The girl laughed again and closed the distance between them. “We should go home.”

“Not yet,” he begged softly.

“Your father will get angry.”

“I don’t care,” the boy said stubbornly, his fingers barely touching her hair. “I’ll be a poet one day, and you’ll be my muse. People will hear about your beauty, here in Florence and everywhere.”

A frown suddenly creased her brow. “Dante, you know that I’m already betrothed.”

“I know,” he nodded sadly.

“But I’ll always love you,” the girl whispered in his ear.

“Me too,” the boy said with conviction. “Me too.”


End file.
